


and you can't touch my brother, and you can't keep my friend

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [12]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Lauro è sparito ed Edo sta impazzendo.(Le nuove avventure di Edo e Lauro, che sono gatti.)
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis & Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Index Catulorum [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	and you can't touch my brother, and you can't keep my friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Then_comes_the_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts).



> WILL: [guarda che belline Pangur e Grim](https://pangur-and-grim.tumblr.com/post/618941076854702080/i-think-grims-glad-to-have-her-girlfriend-back)  
> SUN: WILL, LAUREDO GATTINI COSÍ, GO
> 
> That's it, that's the plot. Se non avete letto [la fic precedente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433649) fatelo, giusto per capire un po' meglio quello che sta succedendo qui. Non che ci sia molto da capire, comunque. So' du' gatti.
> 
> Titolo @ _Honey, This Mirror..._ \- My Chemical Romance.

Lauro è sparito ed Edo sta impazzendo.

Non è in salotto a guardare fuori dalla finestra, non è sul letto a dormicchiare nella pozza di sole che cade precisamente sopra i cuscini, non è ad arrampicarsi in cima a qualche armadio né raggomitolato tra gli scatoloni dello sgabuzzino, dove va a nascondersi ogni volta che c’è qualcosa di strano, ed Edo - Edo è un po’ pronto ad arrampicarsi sui muri dalla preoccupazione.

(C’ha provato una volta. Non è stato divertente per nessuno.)

Non solo non c’è Lauro, non c’è nemmeno il suo _odore_. Tutta la casa sa di lui, ma è ovattato, distante, tracce fantasma che servono solo a ricordargli che Lauro _non c’è_ , come se fosse svanito nel nulla mentre lui si rotolava in giardino, come se l’avessero portato via.

Gli tornano in mente, crudeli e inarrestabili, i racconti dei primi umani di Lauro, ricordi dolorosi mormorati contro la sua pelliccia nel cuore della notte, e lo sa che i suoi umani non farebbero niente del genere, _lo sa_ , ma l’ansia gli cresce sotto pelle come una malattia.

Non sa cosa potrebbe fare se Lauro non ricompare. Non sa come potrebbe _vivere_ se -

“ _Eccoci qua! Visto, Achille? Siamo già a casa! Per favore smettila di ululare -_ ”

Edo fa uno scatto così veloce che quasi gli slittano le zampe sul parquet.

Irrompe nell’ingresso ed _eccolo_ , finalmente, Lauro chiuso nel trasportino, Lauro che protesta a pieni polmoni per essere stato portato chissà dove, Lauro con le orecchie basse e l’aria scocciata, Lauro Lauro Lauro -

“ _Dio santo Doms, non ti ci mettere pure te, ecco -_ ”

Il trasportino arriva a terra ed Edo si fionda subito sulla grata, premendo il naso tra le sbarre, la testa schiacciata contro il metallo. Sarebbe quasi fastidioso, ma dall’altro lato Lauro fa la stessa identica cosa, gli si getta addosso e struscia la testa contro la sua con pigolio patetico a cui Edo risponde allo stesso modo. L’odore è tutto sbagliato, estraneo e chimico, ma è _Lauro_ , ed è qui, ed Edo non è mai riuscito a infilarsi tra le sbarre del trasportino in tanti anni di tentativi, ma _forse_ adesso se ci prova abbastanza forte… 

“ _Siete così stupidi, mi viene da piangere. Scansati, Doms, fammi aprire un secondo…_ ”

A all’improvviso, per magia, la grata scompare. Edo si lancia dentro il trasportino, poi viene sollevato di peso e chiuso in cucina, che è un tradimento che non supererà mai.

Lo fa sapere a gran voce a tutta la casa, per lunghi minuti, senza la minima intenzione di fermarsi, finché non riaprono la porta con un verso esasperato. Edo fugge e non si guarda indietro. Nessuno tenta di riacchiapparlo per la coda, che è tutto il permesso che gli serve.

Lauro è in camera da letto, non sui cuscini, ma nella cuccia nell’angolo tra il comodino e l’armadio, tutto rannicchiato contro il muro a leccarsi zampe, pancia, schiena, come se non sapesse nemmeno lui da dove iniziare. Nonostante sia ormai più lungo di lui, ora sembra così _piccolo_ , come quand’era appena arrivato, e il cuore di Edo si stringe un pochino mentre s’intrufola tra i mobili e finalmente, _finalmente_ , può stringerselo addosso.

“Edooo,” si lagna Lauro, smettendo di lavarsi caoticamente per infilare il muso sotto la sua gola. La cuccia è per un gatto solo e in teoria sono troppo grandi per starci in due, ma non è mai stato un problema.

Edo gli si acciambella vicino, un po’ attorno e un po’ sopra, e chiude gli occhi mentre dalla sua gola iniziano a salire fusa leggere. “Dove sei stato?” chiede, anche se ora che sono insieme e riesce a ragionare un attimo, riconosce l’odore addosso a Lauro. Medicine e disinfettante, il tanfo distante di metallo pulito e animali mai visti.

“M’hanno fatto il vaccino,” pigola Lauro, il broncio nitido persino nella voce. “E… e poi…”

“Shh, va tutto bene,” mormora Edo, che _sa_ cosa succede dalla veterinaria. Lo stringe un po’ meglio e inizia a pulirlo, leccatine precise che partono tra le orecchie e scendono lungo il collo per portare via ogni traccia dell’odore sbagliato. Lauro deve sapere di loro, e nient’altro.

“Non ce voglio torna’ mai più,” dice, rilassandosi grado per grado sotto le attenzioni di Edo, fino a lasciarsi andare un pochino e cominciare a premere le zampe sulle sua pancia, quasi distrattamente. “Se ce riprovano -”

“Ti proteggo io.”

Lauro si stacca dal suo collo e lo fissa per un secondo, poi chiude gli occhi, lentamente, e comincia a fare le fusa. Edo gli dà una lappata sul naso.

La prossima volta che vorranno portare Lauro da qualche parte, dovranno fare i conti con lui.


End file.
